Tis Not Too Late To Seek A Newer World
by BonesBird
Summary: Post-Endgame. The first week home for the Voyager crew. One chapter per major character.
1. Janeway

**Title: 'Tis Not Too Late To Seek A Newer World  
><strong>**Summary: Post-Endgame. The first week home for the Voyager crew. One chapter per major character.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor was it even my idea. That honour belongs to the irreplaceable Gene Roddenberry. I only hope to do his ideals justice. Star Trek is currently owned by ParamountCBS.**

**The title of this fic comes from a poem by Alfred Lord Tennyson. I will be using the whole quote in the final chapter.**

**Welcome to my first multi-chapter Voyager fic set after Endgame. As always, you can thank my wonderful brain-twin Jess for giving me the pokes I sometimes need to keep a story going. This first chapter is going to be Janeway, in the first week after Voyager's return. Also thanks to Ash, for reading it through too.**

**I'd also like to thank the fabulous Alpha Flyer, who writes a fantastic post-Endgame universe, I recommend you go read her fics.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Space, the final frontier<br>__These are the voyages  
><em>_To explore strange new worlds,  
><em>_To seek out new life, and new civilisations  
><em>_To go boldly, where no one has gone before"  
><em>_Gene Roddenberry_

* * *

><p>"We did it" Janeway whispered, almost reverentially, as the images of the Starfleet armada showed up on the screen. The entire bridge crew was overcome with emotion. She could hear the tremor in Harry's voice as he announced the hail. It didn't seem plausible. Even as she spoke to the Admiral, her heart was still pounding. Making it difficult for her to give the last order. Even the sound of Tom and B'Elanna's baby joining them didn't<p>

"Set a course. For home"

-Day 2-

Two days wasn't enough for this to sink in for her. Or for the rest of the crew. Though they were all anxious to see their families, it was under recommendation that the crew wait a few days, speak to family over the coms, to help them adjust to being back in the Alpha quadrant. Very few members of Starfleet had been on Voyager, and the ones who had, had been treated indifferently by a crew that was more like a family. Very few crews were together so long without having transfers and reassignments. She knew this, and she had tried to remind the crew that, these people weren't the enemy.

For now, she was sat in what was probably her last senior staff briefing with her crew, as she saw them. Her officers. Both Captain Picard and Admiral Paris had commented on how the crew were Voyager personnel first, and Starfleet officer second. She smiled around, having allowed Tom and B'Elanna to bring the beautiful baby Miral up with them. The tiny family a microcosm of the relationship she herself felt over the entire crew.

"We're home, my friends" Was her opening address to her crew. They had all had private meetings with Picard and Admiral Paris.

"Where do we go from here?" Chakotay asked, his unspoken question hanging in the air. What would happen to their home?

"Starfleet has secured accommodation for the entire crew in San Francisco, should anyone wish to take them up on that. Though obviously, people are welcome to go home to their families" she smiled, Harry's face lit up again, she could almost see his love for his parents through his brain.

"What are you going to do Captain?" The Doctor asked, looking around at all the other people around the table.

"I'm going to stay on Voyager until they make me leave" she smiled, and saw the smiles on the faces of her staff.

"Down with the ship?" Chakotay asked in his quiet voice, prompting giggles from some other members of the crew.

"So to speak"

"What will happen to Voyager?" Tom asked, looking around and seeing that he had asked the question that was on everyone's mind. The ship that had kept them safe.

"I don't know yet, the Intrepid class are still relatively new. I can't see them mothballing us yet"

"This isn't the Federation we left"

"They are recovering from a terrible war"

"Is anyone else angry we weren't here to help?"

"If we were here, Chakotay and I would either be in prison or dead, and we'd have never met, Starfleet"

"OK, lets leave the war guilt for now. I'll be making a shipwide announcement about Starfleet's accommodation offer tomorrow, after it's all been finalised. Dismissed" She smiled as B'Elanna and Harry left, bickering, while Tom carried the sleeping Miral. She smiled as The Doctor took his leave with Seven, Tuvok following them all. Awaiting the arrival of his family to arrange his treatment. She was proud to think how much they had all grown, Chakotay remained in his seat, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"What is going to happen to Voyager?"

"I don't know, but this ship is a member of my crew, and I have no intention of letting Starfleet decommission her"

"Stage a sit in"

"If I have too"

-Day 5-

"Today, is they day we both hoped for, and dreaded coming. Today is the day where this family we have created, the family that was melded and formed by our shared experiences, go our separate ways. We are still a family though. Distance will never truly separate us. Because we have spent so much of our lives together" She took a deep breath and looked over the pictures of the crew they had lost. Joe Carey, the last member they lost. The crew they never truly got to know. "We lost people, good people. Friends. People we'd come to respect, and cherish. They remain in our hearts, and in our minds" Her eyes focused on Naomi, stood between her mother and Harry, looking far more grown up than Janeway had ever imagined she would. Then her eyes fell on Tom and B'Elanna, holding the tiny bundle that was Miral, who seemed to be soundly asleep in her mothers arms. She looked up and her eyes met with other members of her crew. "We go on, and hold in our hearts, the seven years we spent together. The seven years that created us. We lost crew, but we added crew too. Now as we go out into the new Federation and prove that we're still here." She smiled and stepped down. Saying goodbye to every member of her crew. Only a few of the senior staff were staying on the ship with her. Mostly the crew who weren't sure what their situation would be now they would be home. As the crew left, she was stood with her senior staff.

-Day 7-

The decision had been made to park the ship in the grounds of the Academy, so that its modifications could be studied in detail. Then, the ship would be handed over to a new crew. A crew that Janeway likely wouldn't command. The thought filled her with dread. She had been offered the Admiralty, something she was being told she deserved, but she still wasn't certain if she would take it. Her mother hadn't helped, she'd said that it was all about what Kathryn herself wanted, and she was still unsure what she wanted.

She already missed Voyager, and she hadn't left the ship. In a strange way, she missed the DQ. She had had both good and bad times on her, and it was already sad to say goodbye.

"Goodbye my friend" She whispered to the bulkhead as she stood in the transporter room, waiting for Tom and B'Elanna to join her with Miral. They were the last to leave.


	2. Chakotay

**Title: 'Tis Not Too Late To Seek A Newer World  
><strong>**Summary: Post-Endgame. The first week home for the Voyager crew. One chapter for every major character.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor was it even my idea. That honour belongs to the irreplaceable Gene Roddenberry. I only hope to do his ideals justice. Star Trek is currently owned by ParamountCBS.**

**Thanks for the lovely reviews on the last chapter. This chapter is Chakotay's musings. For those of you who AREN'T big DS9 fans. Michael is Lieutenant-Commander Michael Eddington. Who was DS9's Starfleet Security Chief for a season and a half. Rebecca is his wife, and Sveta has been mentioned a few times in Voyager canon. **

* * *

><p>"<em>Humanity has the stars in its future, and that future is too important to be lost under the burden of juvenile folly and ignorant superstition"<br>__Isaac Asimov_

* * *

><p>"We did it" Chakotay didn't have to look up to his captain to hear the pride and emotion in her voice. It threatened to overtake the entire bridge crew. He, himself, was trying not to tear up. After seven years, this was all he had wanted. Was to see Earth again. His heart had jumped into his throat, and the welcome sight of the cavalry suddenly made him nervous. He couldn't help but smile when the Doc hailed them with the introduction of Voyager's youngest crewmember. He was amazed that B'Elanna had settled enough to get married, let alone with a baby. In seven years, so much had changed. He wondered how much the Quadrant had changed without them.<p>

"Set a course. For home"

_**-Day 1-**_

"_She died the next day, on Bajor. I'm sorry Chakotay"_ He clenched his fist, trying to damp down his emotions before he broke entirely. He hoped he'd be going home to his home planet, to see his sister. But there was no-one left for him now. Voyager really was his only family.

"Were there any survivors?" he had to know, his cousins, his friends. There were many people he'd left in the DMZ. He still hoped he'd find some of them.

"_None we detected. There are only a couple of dozen of us left. Excluding those from Voyager" _Sveta's eyes were the saddest he'd ever seen her,

"They're all gone?" he whispered, the true horror of what his friends had gone through only just hitting on him.

"_Most of us. We were largely protected by the Bajoran government" _She shrugged, and he gave her a very sad smile. He would give a silent prayer for his departed friends tonight.

"They would be the first ones protecting us" he chuckled, briefly. Then he looked down again, wrapping his arms around himself for a moment.

"_Many have rejoined Starfleet, or gone into civilian life. After a brief detention…"_

"How brief?"

"_I served a little under a year before my expertise was needed by the Federation for the war effort."_

"Michael?" he asked about the nominal leader of the Maquis. He'd been a double agent. Leading the Maquis while serving in Starfleet. He'd done it for 2 years. Chakotay wasn't 100% sure how he'd done it.

"_Died, saving the last few of us."_

"Damn, he was a good leader." The sadness in the conversation was starting to weigh heavily on him.

"_What about on your end"_

"Seska… was Cardassian"

"_Really? Why didn't you say that in your letters?"_

"I'm surprised B'Elanna didn't mention it" B'Elanna had felt equally betrayed by Seska. Chakotay had been her partner briefly. B'Elanna had been her best friend for years. The two of them were angry.

"_I only spoke to B'Elanna twice. Is she really married to Tom Paris?" _Sveta got an impish grin on her face. They all knew Tom Paris, and he realised that B'Elanna would be asked this by many of the remaining Maquis.

"They have a newborn" he smiled, still having not met baby Miral yet. He was giving Tom and B'Elanna time to settle into being a family.

"_Now that really is a surprise"_

"I agree."

"_When you get home, should I say, when you're off the ship, you need to come visit, and maybe bring B'Elanna and the baby"_

"If I can separate her from her new family" he chuckled, and dropped his hand to the base. Ready to sever the connection. He caught Sveta's soft look as she mirrored the action.

"_I'll see you soon Chakotay" _She whispered, and he found himself staring at the screen long after they had disconnected.

_**-Day 4-**_

"Are we looking at having to serve time?" Chakotay asked, the admiral shook his head vigorously before answering.

"I don't think so?"

"Can you be sure though, Admiral"

"Considering it's been 4 years since the destruction of the Maquis, and that the other Maquis have all been released 2 years ago, generally." the older Paris was looking between the two in front of him. Chakotay and B'Elanna had been chosen by the Maquis crewmembers to represent them at this meeting.

"But we've been away for 7 years?"

"Serving as officers. There will likely be a brief trial on war crimes. But Starfleet will recommend that your charges are discharged on account of 7 years service"

"You're sure about this?" B'Elanna asked, the first thing she'd actually said in a while.

"Yes, I am." the older man studying them both for a second,

"Thank you, Owen" B'Elanna smiled, and Chakotay shook the Admirals hand. Once the doors had shut, he slid back to the sofa beside B'Elanna, who was technically supposed to be on bed rest. He looked over at her, and saw her tired but happy visage watching him closely.

"Do you really think they'll let us off this calmly?"

"I don't know, I'm not sure how to read him yet" she said quietly, narrowing her eyes in the direction the Admiral had left in.

"He sounds like Tom"

"That's the bit that worries me" she laughed, and that broke the tension that had built up around them.

"You have his granddaughter to use as leverage" Chakotay joked again, and grinned as B'Elanna's face lit up again. Then she looked at him excitedly.

"You haven't met Miral yet, have you?"

"I wanted to wait for an invitation" he shrugged a little. Hoping that it didn't seem as though he'd been avoiding them.

"Come and meet her, Tom's doing a shift on the Bridge soon, so you might as well keep me company"

"I'd love too." he gazed off into the distance for a moment, before B'Elanna's question brought him back to the ship "Sorry, pardon"

"What's going on with you and Seven?"

"I don't know. In the DQ, I was sure. Now we're home, I'm not" he shook his head, hoping that would dissuade her from continuing the conversation.

"You don't still have a crush on Sveta do you" she teased,

"I never had a crush on Sveta" he replied defensively,

"Of course you didn't. That's why you wrote her every week"

"I wrote my cousin too"

"But you still wrote Sveta"

"Are you staying with the captain on the ship?" he tried to change the subject completely, and even though she was still smirking she continued his change..

"Tom and I haven't decided where we're going to live yet. So, we'll stay til we have to go. You?" he responded to her question, glad that she allowed him to change.

_**-Day 7-**_

He materialised outside the small hut, his only living relative lived in this hut, deep within what remained of the Amazon rainforest. He saw the weathered old man before the beam had even released him. He wondered how this would go. Whether he would be greeted with open arms, or cast away. Left to live his life without any connection to his biological family.

"You come home, Cha-kotay" came a long wheeze. It had been a long time since he heard his name pronounced in such a manner.

"I have returned from my journey a changed man"

"Changed you may be. But grown. I have yet to see. Please tell me your tales" Chakotay took his place by the fire, and started telling his great-grandfather his tale.


	3. Tuvok

**Title: 'Tis Not Too Late To Seek A Newer World  
><strong>**Summary: Post-Endgame. The first week home for the Voyager crew. One chapter for every major character.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor was it even my idea. That honour belongs to the irreplaceable Gene Roddenberry. I only hope to do his ideals justice. Star Trek is currently owned by ParamountCBS.**

**This chapter is likely a lot shorter than the others. I'm not entirely confident writing Tuvok. Vulcan's minds are so ordered, completely opposite everything else. Though, with the developments on Tuvok's mental health in "Endgame", I think it might be easier. (It's going to be so OOC. I just know it)**

**Thanks to DrToilette for her help on this chapter. It was really stuck in my brain.**

* * *

><p>"<em>For the wise man looks into space and he knows there is no limited dimensions"<br>__Lao Tzu_

* * *

><p>"We did it" The emotion in his Captain's voice was easily recognised, and he himself felt a brief surge of pride at how this crew had fought all the obstacles to make it home. How they had come together, despite initially starting out as enemies. He quickly damped down his feelings. Looking around the Bridge at the other members of the crew. Watching the screen as they were welcomed back by Starfleet. He exchanged a brief glance with her, then watched as she ordered "Set a course, for home."<p>

-Day 3-

"It is agreeable to see you again, my husband" Tuvok tried to keep his face impassive as his wife's greeting reached him. He was relieved to see her again, but he couldn't let that show

"I must apologise for my absence" he looked at her solemnly. Still trying to maintain that he wasn't conflicted over the ships return.

"There are no apologies necessary" she nodded briefly, before continuing "Sek and Elieth are on their way to Earth now" her eyes spoke the volume of emotion she would never admit existed. She was glad he was home.

"Both are not required for treatment?" He phrased as a question.

"I believe Elieth would like to see you with his own eyes before believing you are home"

"How are Varith and Asil?" he asked of his other two children. Wondering what she would say about them.

"They are both in satisfactory health. They are both anticipating your arrival back to Vulcan"

"It may be some time before I can return" He stated matter-of-factly, hoping that he didn't sound curt.

"We will wait"

"I will contact you tomorrow, my wife" he stretched out his two fingers to the screen. The traditional Vulcan salute, akin to other races expressions of love. He was gratified she returned it.

-Day 4-

"Are you going to stay in Starfleet" the captain asked, handing him a mug of tea.

"I do not know. I have spent much of the last few decades in service." he answered honestly. She deserved no less than that. They had served together for a long time.

"So, you're thinking about going home to Vulcan?"

"I'm uncertain as to whether I will resign my commission" he stated slowly, unsurprised by the shocked look on her face.

"It'd be a sad loss to Starfleet, Tuvok. You may even be offered a first officer job somewhere?"

"Perhaps. It would only be logical to spend some time with T'Pel" he stated, knowing that Janeway, beyond anyone else, knew how much he cared for his wife.

"You missed her?" She asked very gently, almost a whisper, as she took a drink from her coffee

"I have felt her absence"

"You'll be with her soon"

"Indeed, and you Captain?" he asked, wanting to get the subject off of what he wanted to do, and find out if she intended to stay a captain

"Oh you know me Tuvok. I'll go where they send me." She gave him a sad look, and he noticed the soft tinge of grief in her voice. He too would miss the familiarity of Voyager and it's crew.

"I'm sure our paths will cross again" he replied. With as much hope as he could display.

-Day 7-

He had not stood in this spot for many years. Not since he had been an instructor. He only just realised how much he had enjoyed those peaceful moments.

He knew that later today, Sek and Elieth would be in San Francisco, and he would undergo the treatment for his condition. While he knew Elieth was only coming to assist his brother. But it was still concerning for him. It had been many years since he had seen any of his children. He found his emotional control to be less than he wanted it to be when he saw them. He wondered what he would learn of T'Meni, his granddaughter, named for Tuvok's own mother. With a final look, and a gaze as the few remaining members of Voyager's crew who were stood besides him, looking out over the San Francisco bay. This moment had great symbolic value for them all. They were home.


	4. Paris

**Title: 'Tis Not Too Late To Seek A Newer World  
><strong>**Summary: Post-Endgame. The first week home for the Voyager crew. One chapter for every major character.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor was it even my idea. That honour belongs to the irreplaceable Gene Roddenberry. I only hope to do his ideals justice. Star Trek is currently owned by ParamountCBS.**

**The last chapter took forever to write. I just couldn't get into Tuvok's head. But this chapter… well… It's Tom Paris… So it should be far easier. I've written him enough lately that I know him pretty well. Hope you enjoy this folks. The next chapter after this will be Harry.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Shoot for the moon. Even if you miss, you'll land among the stars"<br>__Les Brown_

* * *

><p>"We did it" The captain muttered just behind him. He set his eyes, briefly, on the ships swimming gracefully across the view screen. He wondered what their captains, their crews, were thinking as they witnessed the sphere explode and Voyager come sailing out. Seeing his father up on the screen made him think to what was going on just 5 decks below. He looked away, not wanting to meet his fathers eyes just yet. Not ready for what was to come. He was about to become a father himself. He almost couldn't breathe when the doctor called up the bridge, and he heard his daughter take her first few breaths. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face as the captain ordered him to go. "You better get down there, Tom".<p>

-Day 1-

He couldn't believe all this was real. He sat beside B'Elanna's bed holding his daughter. He was amazed by her. She was staying awake just looking at him. Her dark hair and delicate ridges reminded him so much of B'Elanna, what he imagined she looked like as a child. Miral's green eyes looked like the perfect combination between them both. He smiled as the doctor walked over to them, looking over B'Elanna and Miral

"You should be able to take her home in a few hours" the Doctor whispered, trying not to wake the two girls. Tom's heart pounded as he looked at his family.

"Where is home now doc? B and I were ready to raise Miral on Voyager… now it could be anywhere" he whispered, gently rocking Miral, smiling up at the Doc. Barely able to contain his excitement.

"Home is where you want it to be, I suppose" The Doc sounded morose, making Tom wonder if he knew anything about where he would fit in on Earth. It was something the whole crew was debating. Where would they fit? He looked again between B'Elanna and Miral. Knowing that he always had a home.

"Wherever my girls are. That's home enough for me" he gently kissed Miral, then laid her in the small unit that was parked beside him.

"Then you're already home"

"What are you going to do?"

"I" he paused, and his confusion and distress were almost palpable "don't really know"

"They'll put you to use, Doc."

"I hope so"

"They will." Tom had no doubt about that.

-Day 3-

"I can do that" B'Elanna called from the doorway, he knew she was feeling coddled now, but he was worried she'd try to push herself too fast.

"No, stay there, let me do it"

"Tom, the doctor said I'm fine" she huffed, clearly unhappy with being made to stay still

"Just humour me"

"Fine, fine" she groan,, then promptly tried to stand up again

"B'Elanna, please"

"It's been three days Tom, I'm back to work, not that I need to work"

"Not when we're going to be back on Earth in a few days" he laughed, knowing she wasn't going to stay sat down for long, especially not when she was wary about her ship. Their ship, being torn apart by the corps of engineers.

"Have you decided what to do?" she asked quietly a minute later, finally settling back with Miral in her arms.

"Lets just…" He trailed off and sat next to her, smiling down at Miral, who was awake and seeming to watch the two of them "Lets just settle down into a nice little apartment, until we know what we can do"

"You're right. I think we need to get used to all of this. So many changes happening all at once" she looked at him, leaving things unspoken

"Miral, getting back to Earth, seeing my father"

"It'll be alright Tom, you've changed, you're a father yourself now"

"That's what's making everything more confusing B. I'd do anything to make sure Miral was happy." he shook his head. The hours since Miral had been born. It has still only been 59 hours, but they had been the most fulfilling of his life.

"Every father thinks they are doing something right for their family. You and your father have very different ideas what that is"

"I'm nervous about seeing him" he admitted, almost silently. He knew that B'Elanna already knew. She always knew.

"Take Miral with you" she said, handing her over to him, her tiny fists waving in front of her face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you go see your father, I want to check on my engines and Chakotay and I are seeing your father tomorrow anyway" she almost shuddered with the thought, and he knew there were still some questions about their homecoming that needed to be answered.

"Maquis freedom?" he prodded, knowing, but not knowing, that was the answer.

"Who'd have thought it would still be an issue" she sighed, then started falling asleep on his shoulder.

-Day 6-

Strolling through the ship, he felt like the old girl was being abandoned. He gently patted the wall beside his quarters, holding on to Miral. Most of the crew had already left the ship and beamed down to Earth. A few others, like himself, B'Elanna and the captain, had chosen to stay behind. Not quite ready to leave the ship that had become his home. The ship had protected them, and made sure their journey home had been as comfortable as it could have been. B'Elanna had spent more time with the ship than she had with him, but he didn't mind, she was a brilliant engineer. Their quarters were almost completely empty now. Ready for being transported when they were ready to leave.

"Saying goodbye?" Came a voice behind him.

"I thought you left already"

"I'm going this evening. Heard that Starfleet told the captain they wanted the ship cleared by tomorrow"

"That's a lovely way to be told 'the ship is more important than the crew' you going home?"

"Yeah, back with my parents, til I'm reassigned. You taking the Starfleet housing?" Tom just nodded as Miral started to cry. He dug through the bag he was carrying to get a bottle out.

"Coming in Uncle Harry" he joked, and settled down. One last night in his home with his best friend.


	5. Kim

**Title: 'Tis Not Too Late To Seek A Newer World  
><strong>**Summary: Post-Endgame. The first week home for the Voyager crew. One chapter for every major character.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor was it even my idea. That honour belongs to the irreplaceable Gene Roddenberry. I only hope to do his ideals justice. Star Trek is currently owned by ParamountCBS.**

**So, this is Harry's chapter, I'm not really sure what else I can say about it now. Other than the two hardest chapters for me are coming up. Seven and the Doctor. I'm over the hill now though, and I can see the light at the end of the tunnel. I have a few ideas for stories set after this, mostly focusing on Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, Janeway and Chakotay.**

**Thanks to everyone who is reading this, but for the first time in a long time, I'm gonna beg for reviews. Especially on the chapters where I don't know the characters so well.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Many a trip continues long after movement in time and space have ceased"<br>__John Steinbeck_

* * *

><p>"We did it" He almost missed the captains words. He was so overcome at seeing the Federation ships. He was actually home. He was actually near his home, his parents, and his friends. He felt his eyes get wet, trying to hold his tears in as the Captain signed off with Command. He almost couldn't believe little Miral's timing when she took her first cry. Listening to the Captain give the order they'd all heard more times than they'd like to admit. They were finally home.<p>

-Day 1-

Everybody was struggling to accept that their journey was nearing an end, and their destination was in sight. Though it had been a goal for so long, they had bonded over this incredible adventure. Thinking they might not be together in a week was taking time to get used too.

"What are you doing?" he was unsurprised to see Seven arrive in the small junction where he had been working. He would even miss Seven.

"Repairing the plasma conduit" he answered, trying to keep his face completely deadpan.

"We're going to be in Space Dock in a few days" Seven looked as confused as she could.

"B'Elanna will kill me if she's not in top shape when we reach dock"

"Surely that would be irrelevant" Seven's expression of bewilderment only deepened, and he found himself stifling a chuckle.

"Not to B'Elanna" he shook his head, and began packing up his tools,

"She will not be back on duty before we reach Earth?"

"I wouldn't bet on it Seven." He chuckled, looking into her curious face "If I know B'Elanna, she'll bring Miral down with her so she can oversee her engine room"

"That's not the appropriate place for a child" Seven almost bristled at the idea, casing Harry to chuckle again, then have an amusing mental image of little Miral sat at the base of the warp core sleeping.

"B'Elanna's child? It might be the most appropriate place on the ship"

"She is also Lieutenant Paris' child"

"You really think he has a say? I have to go decouple the dilithium matrix" He started to walk away, when Seven called a question to him.

"What will you be doing, when we get back to Earth?"

"I'm a Starfleet officer. I'll be doing whatever they want me doing. Do you know what you want to do?" He hadn't thought before about how returning to Earth would affect Seven. He knew that Icheb would be able to join the second years at the Academy, but what would Seven do?

"I'm not yet sure. Thank you, Ensign" she walked away and he watched her leave. Wondering if he should mention this conversation to the captain.

-Day 4-

"Why are you not home yet" his mothers repeated question was not helping him think. He had tried to explain it as broadly as he could, but she wasn't understanding, it was protocol.

"We arrive tomorrow mom. Starfleet wanted to debrief us and have us all seen by a counsellor."

"Why would they need to do that?" She still looked confused, but not as much as she had a few minutes earlier when her call had finally been connected

"We've been alone for 7 years mom."

"I don't understand"

"It's just standard practice for the return of a ship that was considered lost or destroyed"

"Libby will come to visit if you'd like her too" the change of topic had him momentarily on the back foot. Unsure of what his mother was implying, and whether he wanted her to see him or not.

"Mom, Libby and I ended a long time ago"

"Not for her, she has a little boy now, he's called Harry. He's 4" Harry did the maths, and realised that she had named her son after him when the entire Federation thought they were all dead.

"She did?" he whispered, wondering if his mom knew what that news meant to him.

"She did. I'll let you call her when you get back. You must come and stay at home for a little while. Your father and I have missed you. I need to get back to class"

"I'll see you tomorrow mom. I love you" he finished, wanting to tell her that. Even though he knew it was just because he had missed her.

"You too my son. Safe journey"

-Day 5-

He had made the choice to leave Voyager when they got home, hoping a couple of days distance would help him adjust. He couldn't believe he was actually stood in San Francisco. It was a beautiful day as he looked out over the bay.

"Harry"

"Megan, where's Jenny?"

"She's beaming down soon. I said I'd meet our parents first. They aren't here yet"

"Nor are mine"

"It was fun, wasn't it. I mean… when things weren't exploding"

"It's not over, just because we're home. We'll stay in touch, right?"

"I hope so. I'll see you at the dinner, right?"

"I want to get both you and Jenny dancing" he laughed as he saw his parents approaching slowly. Megan turned in another direction, being called by Mylers and Lewis from Engineering. He walked to his parents and wrapped his arms around them both. Finally realising, they were home.


	6. Seven

**Title: 'Tis Not Too Late To Seek A Newer World  
><strong>**Summary: Post-Endgame. The first week home for the Voyager crew. One chapter for every major character.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor was it even my idea. That honour belongs to the irreplaceable Gene Roddenberry. I only hope to do his ideals justice. Star Trek is currently owned by ParamountCBS.**

**So, here we are, 4 chapters from the end. Well, it's not really the end. But it's the end of this particular story. The lovely PinkAngel wrote a drabble that somehow inspired this entire chapter. Which was hilarious, as none of the characters mentioned were in the drabble. She's just that good a writer.**

* * *

><p>"<em>As children have to leave the security of family and home life to insure growth into mature adults, so also must humankind leave the security and familiarity of Earth to reach maturity and obtain the highest attainment possible for the Human race"<em>

_Nichelle Nichols_

* * *

><p>"We did it" The captain whispered ahead of her. She understood that this was emotional for their entire crew. But her first thought was one of fear. Where would she fit on Earth. It had taken long enough for her to fit in on Voyager, and she knew that things would not progress the way many had planned. The way she had planned.<p>

She didn't like being out of control, and right now, her future was out of her control, and because of that she felt out of place in somewhere so familiar.

She watched as the crew around her began celebrating all the changes. Lieutenant Paris, running to be with his wife and new daughter. Ensign Kim and Chakotay talking, trading stories of the first thing they'd do, calling across the bridge to each other. She just took her readings, and thought about her future.

-Day 1-

"I'm sorry I didn't get to talk to you straight away" the captain smiled after inviting Seven into her quarters. In the hours since they had arrived back, the captain had been greeted by several top class captains, and the whole crew knew Lieutenant Paris' father was coming to meet them.

"You had to speak to Starfleet" she stood, not really sure what she should do.

"Take a seat" she smiled, and Seven perched herself on the edge of a chair "How are you feeling, Seven. This is a big change for you"

"I will adapt" she stated matter-of-factly, she would just have to adapt.

"It's not a question of adaptation, Seven, it's a question of acceptance"

"Will I be accepted here?" She felt the most confused she had in a long time. Unsure of what the captain was actually asking her. She couldn't answer if others would accept her.

"And will you accept being here?"

"I am here" she felt herself getting more confused by the second, and considering her state of confusion about everything, that wasn't making her feel any better about anything.

"That's" the captain trailed off before shaking her head "not what I meant. This is going to be a period of adjustment for the entire crew. I accepted the recommendation to travel to Earth at sublight speeds because we all need this time to adjust"

"I have no place here" she looked away from the captain, feeling like a petulant child.

"What makes you say that?"

"On Voyager, I had a role."

"Seven, you will still have a role. You could do great things in Research and Development"

"I" She felt lost, and unsure. She had never thought about what would happen for her when Voyager returned, it always seemed like a distant goal. "Do not know"

"We'll find somewhere for you" the captain smiled, and started talking about her plans for what she hoped Seven could do. Each one more farfetched than the previous. But it gave her hope.

-Day 4-

"Seven?" a timid voice called as she walked into Astrometrics. The lab was mostly powered down. Just the image of the Milky Way galaxy on the screen. She turned to see Naomi huddled in the corner. Just looking at her.

"Aren't you supposed to be packing?"

"I'm all done, mom said I could come and see you. Are you excited about seeing Earth?" the little girl seemed upset, but Seven wasn't sure why. She wasn't even sure why she'd come to the lab, they didn't need it now.

"I'm not sure" she answered honestly, after pondering over the question for a few minutes.

"Me either" Naomi's response surprised her. She had always shown great excitement when she got to leave the ship before, however, this time would be different.

"Why would you be unexcited?"

"I was born on Voyager. This is my home" her tears started falling, and she came up and wrapped her arms around Seven, who just put her hand on her head, trying to calm her in the only way she knew how.

"But you will be going to see your father?" she asked. Feeling like every conversation she had had in the last few days was designed to confuse her.

"He doesn't know me. You know me. I don't want to leave"

"Naomi Wildman. There will be a place for you here" she lifted the girls chin, then wiped the tears from her cheek. Knowing that she had calmed enough to actually talk about what was worrying her.

"I'll still see you, right? I already made Icheb promise" she asked a few minutes later, coming around the console so she could look at Seven

"Yes"

"You promise"

"I promise. Go and help your mother" she smiled just a little as Naomi's smile grew wide and genuine again. The change helped buoy Seven's own flagging spirits.

"If I have time before we leave tomorrow I'll come and help you" Naomi said before leaving, allowing Seven to think again. If there would be a place for Naomi, maybe there would be a place for her too.

-Day 7-

There was nothing else for her to do but leave. She was just waiting for Icheb. She knew the last to leave were going to be the Captain and Lieutenant Torres' family. The unfamiliar officer in the transporter room was making Seven feel uncomfortable, just because she was an officer she didn't know in her home.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked Icheb as he walked into the transporter room, his duffel falling off his shoulder, his cadets uniform already rumpled.

"Are you?" he shot her question back at her.

"That is irrelevant" She stated, aware even herself that she was lying.

"No, it isn't. We both know there is a reason they have put me in the housing with Voyager's officers rather than with the other cadets"

"On the captains request. She wants us all to have each other nearby as we adapt. It is also mid semester, you will likely have to wait until the new semester" She started the sentence on Voyager's transporter pad, and finished it in sunny San Francisco. They both stood silently. Looking around at the completely new vista before them.

"What will you do?" He asked, several minutes later.

"I think I am going to search for my family"

"You already have a family" he said. A hint of hurt tinging his tone.

"My other family" she clarified, looking around, the grounds of the Academy were almost silent. Only the sounds of a natural midafternoon.

"Don't forget us" he whispered, looking up at her.

"I never could" She answered honestly. Even if the people on Earth were related to her through blood, the crew of Voyager would always be her family.


	7. Doctor

**Title: 'Tis Not Too Late To Seek A Newer World  
><strong>**Summary: Post-Endgame. The first week home for the Voyager crew. One chapter for every major character.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor was it even my idea. That honour belongs to the irreplaceable Gene Roddenberry. I only hope to do his ideals justice. Star Trek is currently owned by ParamountCBS.**

**These last two chapters have had to be far more creative, as unlike the first 6 chapters… B'Elanna and the doc weren't on the Bridge. So, let's hope I can fit these in well. Now. The Doc was the hardest for me to write, which is why it's been so long since I've updated. The next two chapters are finished though, so no more long wait. Also, this is the shortest chapter. Because I don't know enough about the doctor to understand him.**

* * *

><p><em>"Equipped with his five senses, man explores the universe around him and calls the adventure science."<em>  
><em>Edwin Hubble<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Day 1-<strong>_

He handed her the baby, then smiled as they both looked at her kicking about. He felt a surge of pride, having helped that tiny baby come into the world. He felt relieved there had been no injuries during the ships slightly rough journey though the conduit. He had heard enough of B'Elanna's worry for the crew, even while she'd been in labour.

"We did it!" Came the call from Tom as he walked in, The Doc made himself scarce allowing them the privacy of a few minutes with their daughter alone. He smiled as Tom observed that B'Elanna looked tired.

"Great observational skills, flyboy, I am exhausted"

"But doing remarkably well" He smiled, running the tricorder over them both again, and being pleasantly surprised by the readings.

"They both fine doc?"

"I want to just observe for a few hours, but yes. Both Mother and child are fine" he smiled as Tom's attention slid back to his family. After recording the data in their medical database he turned back to his office, and stood watching them from the window.

_**-Day 4-**_

Sickbay had been almost empty since Voyager had returned home. Nothing besides a few broken toes, and Naomi getting a temperature. He had B'Elanna and baby Miral drop by every day, but he was ready to sign B'Elanna back into light duty, and Miral was perfectly healthy.

His thoughts had turned to what he would do now. Unlike most of Voyager's crew. He had already been offered a position at Starfleet Research. He wondered whether he should take it, or wait for something else to come along.

He wasn't going to kid himself though. He wasn't even a living being under Federation law. There was every chance he would just be deactivated and dissected along with Voyager.

"I wouldn't let that happen" came a voice from the doorway,

"Can you read minds now, Captain?"

"Oh it's fairly obvious what's going through your mind. You won't be deleted or deactivated. Starfleet medical research needs your help, and I'm going to make sure you're able to help" She sat on the biobed and watched him for a moment

"How did you know about?"

"They asked me, three days ago. They are even setting up holoemmiters in the building that will be housing a large part of Voyager's crew. For most of us, you'll still be our primary physician. Honestly, I don't think Tom and B'Elanna would trust anybody else with Miral"

"They are already very protective of her."

"They need another couple of days to get the building ready, most of the senior staff won't be leaving til then"

"Starfleet is letting me go"

"Maybe in the eyes of the Federation you're not a sentient being. But Starfleet is treating you much as they treat Commander Data of the Enterprise. A valued member of the fleet"

"Thank you, captain"

"Don't thank me, thank your friend Reg Barclay"

_**-Day 6-**_

He closed the files. Passing them all back over to Starfleet medical. Seven years of injuries, deaths and adventures summed up in his 2000 word physicians notes on every file.

There was something morbidly depressing about it.

He would be overseeing Tuvok's treatment. Then the Vulcan man would be sent home on extended leave to recuperate. Once her returned, he was almost certain he'd be made and attaché for the Captain, when she was eventually given the rank of Admiral.

Chakotay had expressed a desire to visit his remaining distant family, before he came back and took on a position teaching archaeology at the academy.

Tom and B'Elanna both wanted to take some time to adjust to having Miral, then he knew they both wanted to return to active duty. He couldn't see either of them being happy teaching.

Harry was planning on returning to active duty too. After spending some time with his parents.

Seven was to be given a commission, and would be assisting in planning Federation defence strategies in case an invasion by the Borg ever began.

The only person he wasn't certain about was the captain. But as he prepared to beam down to his new home he took a final look around sickbay. He thought back to all the times he'd had there. Teaching Kes how to be a nurse, attempting to teach Tom the same thing. Everything flooded through his database all at once.

"Computer, deactive lights" he called, and as his sickbay went dark he heard Tom at the door

"Come on, Doc. I'll walk you to the transporter room."


	8. B'Elanna

**Title: 'Tis Not Too Late To Seek A Newer World  
><strong>**Summary: Post-Endgame. The first week home for the Voyager crew. One chapter for every major character.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor was it even my idea. That honour belongs to the irreplaceable Gene Roddenberry. I only hope to do his ideals justice. Star Trek is currently owned by ParamountCBS.**

**OK, the penultimate chapter, and the one I have actually had to cut entire scenes out of, because otherwise it would have been far too long. I have to thank the lovely PinkAngel17 for all her help. The next chapter is the final chapter.**

**Dedicated to the lovely duo Dax and Alpha, thanks for being so supportive girls!**

* * *

><p>"<em>What fiction could match - in drama and suspense - man's first walk on the moon"<br>__Leonard Nimoy_

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Day 1-<strong>_

"We did it!" Tom called as he walked into Sickbay, she smiled up at him over the head of their baby daughter. Their Miral. She saw his face break into a grin as he walked over and finally got to touch their daughter for the first time. "She's really here" He whispered, almost too quietly for B'Elanna to hear. "We're home, and she's here" He leant down and kissed her, she returned his kiss as hard as she possibly could, before allowing him to lift their daughter out of her arms "Hey kiddo, I'm your daddy". B'Elanna just watched the two of them. Too exhausted to do much else. "You look exhausted"

"Great observational skills, flyboy. I am exhausted"

"But doing remarkably well"

"They both fine Doc?"

"I want to just observe for a few hours, but yes. Both Mother and child are fine" B'Elanna grinned, watching Tom carefully lower himself onto a seat beside her.

"She looks like you" Tom muttered. Laying his head on the side of the bed beside her, both of them watching Miral "She's perfect"

"She is. Can you believe, we made that"

"Hardly" He grinned and kissed her forehead, she continued watching him talk to Miral as she started to doze off to sleep.

_**-Day 3-**_

"Let me get a look at the newest member of my crew" B'Elanna grinned as she laid Miral in Janeway's arms. The older woman smiling and pulling a little face.

"She's just woken up" She elaborated when Miral let out a yip then settled again

"How are you doing?" Janeway asked, and B'Elanna flopped back against the sofa

"I'm exhausted, but doing better now I've been allowed home." She grinned, thinking back on how the Doc had fussed over ensuring she and Miral were perfectly healthy before he'd allow them to leave. She wasn't certain who was more worried, Tom or the Doc. As she thought, she realised that Voyager wouldn't be home for much long. Tom was on duty, and had come home every night since they got home and started packing up their quarters. "Is it true, we might all have to leave this week"

"I'm afraid so. We all have apartments offered right in the heart of San Francisco" Janeway's shoulders slumped, dislodging Miral, who made another annoyed sound to show her disapproval,

"I was hoping we'd get something like that. I couldn't cope with staying with Tom's parents. Not right after we meet each other" she shuddered, not wanting to think about that option. She didn't want to go back to living with parents.

"All the senior staff besides Harry and Tuvok have taken Starfleet up on that offer if you and Tom decide" Janeway nodded her approval, and it was clear that the captain would be glad to still have her friends around her. Miral let out a strained cry, and Janeway lifted her arms again, holding the baby closer.

"What's going to happen to Voyager?" B'Elanna asked, not even sure if she wanted to know what was going to happen to her ship.

"Your guess is as good as mine. For now, she's an important scientific discovery." Janeway seemed to bristle over that description of her ship. B'Elanna had to agree. Her home wasn't some 'discovery'. It was something that she had fought hard to keep running for seven years. "beyond that, nobody knows. I want to see her go back into service. But whether she will or not…"

"What about us?"

"That's up to us. I'll take a reassignment in time. I want to enjoy the 2 years of accumulated leave I have now. I might discover what has changed in the Alpha Quadrant while I've been gone"

"If you're going on an exploration" B'Elanna looked at her captain, and felt a rush of friendship and loyalty to the woman "you can count Clan Paris in. Tom won't want to sit still, and I think we both want a break from Starfleet."

"When I decide, you'll be the first to know"

"Thank you" She smiled, and joined in the captains' conversation about where she'd like to visit first.

_**-Day 5-**_

"Just leave it Seven" Harry said, seeing B'Elanna's face. The upper level was empty save for the three of them and Miral, who was sleeping in her mothers arms as she oversaw the removal of anything that could prove difficult for people..

"I was only asking for clarification"

"I know you were, but no. I'm most certainly not planning on having another just yet. Here, hold her for a second" she smiled at Seven and slid the sleeping child into her arms as she bend over the railing

"I'm not sure I…" Seven just looked at the baby, making Harry laugh again as he rolled out from under the console

"Nicoletti, make sure you tie off the plasma modulator, we can't have that going off when we're in orbit"

"Yes lieutenant" Came the bellowed response, and B'Elanna turned round to see Seven bouncing Miral lightly

"You won't break her Seven, she's still a quarter Klingon. Small or not." B'Elanna turned to Harry as he wiped his hands "Aren't you abandoning us all for Earth today?"

"I don't transport til 19:00. My folks can't wait to meet you and Tom"

"We'll bring Miral to see them soon, promise. You know what. I'm actually going to miss you two" B'Elanna smiled, and took Miral back from Seven, balancing a baby and a tricorder was no mean feat, but she was learning how to do it.

"You will see us regularly" Seven said, looking almost longingly at Miral as she started falling asleep again. B'Elanna smiled at her daughter as she tapped in a couple more orders for her staff before they left

"It won't be the same Seven. Thanks Maquis" Harry smiled, taking Miral off her for a second, letting her grab the decoupler and do the job she wanted to do

"Don't let it be too long before you visit Harry" she sat up a few minutes later, looking at him as he held her daughter.

"It won't be, I promise" he smiled and handed her back, before saying his goodbye, and setting off home.

_**-Day 7-**_

"OK, you choose, baby or bag" Tom smiled as she took one last look around their quarters. Most of their belongings had already been transported to their new apartment in San Francisco, but this still seemed like home.

"I'll take baby" she replied, and picked up Miral, unable to believe that so much had changed in just a week.

"Good choice mommy" Tom whispered and kissed her on the cheek, then led her out into the corridor, she ran her free hand along the bulkhead, feeling nostalgic about the seven years she'd spent there.

"I'm gonna miss this ship" she said, just looking along the corridor, the transporter room just ahead.

"Me too, one day we might come back"

"I don't know about that" She looked down at Miral again, bouncing the baby in her arm and smiling at her. "A break is a good idea"

"You want to visit the memorial?" Tom asked, lifting her chin with his finger. He could always tell what was in her mind. She never understood how he knew.

"Sveta's given Chakotay the location" She nodded, then realised how defensive she sounded, she shook her head "It would be nice to pay respects"

"We'll go, you, me and Chakotay. We should pay our respects in England too"

"Do what in England?" The captain asked as she came round the corner from where she'd obviously been stood away from the young ensign who was a Starfleet replacement, probably part of the team of engineers who were going to take her apart

"Visit the Federation memorial there" Tom said before B'Elanna could speak, a second later she was interrupted by Miral anyway, as she made her displeasure at the harsh lighting of the transporter room known.

"Chakotay mentioned going there too. I think he wanted to visit one for the demilitarised zone casualties too" She heard, as she tried to settle Miral,

"B'Elanna had a lot of friends there" Tom replied "computer, reduce lighting 25%" he called, immediately calming Miral.

"We should all go"

"That would be nice" she agreed, as the four of them took their spots on the transporter pad. She positioned Miral in such a position on her chest that the baby wouldn't be attacked by harsh light as they beamed down. She said a final goodbye to the ship she loved.


	9. Janeway pt II

**Title: 'Tis Not Too Late To Seek A Newer World  
><strong>**Summary: Post-Endgame. The first week home for the Voyager crew. One chapter for every major character.  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, nor was it even my idea. That honour belongs to the irreplaceable Gene Roddenberry. I only hope to do his ideals justice. Star Trek is currently owned by ParamountCBS.**

**This is the last chapter, I know I don't want it to end either. There are going to be more stories coming out of this, I promise. I have a few ideas where I can take some of the characters now. This chapter comes with a tissue warning. Hopefully, tears of joy. Like the ones I shed whenever Janeway gives her final order.**

**I also saw my god-daughter today and realised that she is the baby I always imagine when writing Miral. She's this little gorgeous thing with dark hair and big blue eyes!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Come, my friends<br>_'_Tis not too late to seek a newer world  
><em>_To sail beyond the sunset, and the baths  
><em>_Of all the western stars, until I die"  
><em>_Alfred, Lord Tennyson_

* * *

><p>She looked out, smiling at seeing her crew out of uniform, using the first names of people who only a week earlier had been their superiors. They crew had agreed to bring only spouses to this event. Some, like herself, had nobody, some had husbands and wives who had never given up hope. She saw Naomi and Samantha Wildman with whom she assumed was Samantha's husband. The man being unable to take his eyes away from the family he had gotten back. She had taken the decision to invite Joe Carey's widow, who had started speaking to B'Elanna when she arrived, and the two women hadn't stepped apart since. No doubt little Miral had helped to bridge that gap.<p>

There were more, so many more. All her crew so excited to be home. So happy to have spent the last few hours seeing their families again.

Tonight, she would give her final command as the leader of this crew, and the thought was giving her the chills.

For seven years this had been the goal, this had been the dream. This had been all she was working towards. All that the entire crew had worked towards, and without that, she wasn't certain what they were. Were they an extended family, or just a group of friends, who had passed by in the night.

She mingled and chatted. Hugged and held. Shared anecdotes and memories. Was spun round the dance floor by her helmsman and kept at a table by her security chief. She laughed, and she fought back the tears. For a few hours, they were exactly what they were. A group of people, who over time had become a family. Who over time had become what she had thought she'd never had.

It wasn't until she took to the head of the room when she realised she was still holding a sleeping Miral, while Tom and B'Elanna had had a dance. She kept hold of the little girl. The original Voyager. The child that had been born because of their great journey. The child that they had all prepared for, and celebrated. Miral had been born the second they returned home. Some of the crew had even taken to calling her the homecoming baby.

Before she began her speech, she looked down at the tiny sleeping form, once again, getting another momentary burst of nostalgia for this ship that had protected them for seven years. As she looked up again. Tom and Harry started coughing loudly, while B'Elanna sheepishly collected her daughter. Kathryn made eye contact with as many people as she could, before starting her speech

"So long ago, we all started something that was far bigger than ourselves. We started the quest, and the journey of a lifetime. We have seen things, no other human will ever see. We have done things no other human will ever do. We have made alliances, and enemy's. We have made some friends," she paused, and looked to a row of holographic images of crew members they had lost of the years. "and we've lost some along the way. We created life, and in some horrific circumstances, we ended life."

She stepped down from the podium. Walking amongst her crew again. Until she had done a full circuit of the room "This week will be one long remembered by all of us. It was the week we got home. It was the week we reconnected with old friends, lost loves. It was the week we remembered why we suffered all those hardships. But mostly, it was the week we realised that this had to come to an end." She took a deep breath as tears began to fill her eyes.

"We have become a family, but as always. Families can't always stay together. We have to separate to grow stronger. But we keep a slim thread of shared experiences, of our friendships, and we take them with us." She took another breath, and thought back to the quote she had picked for this moment. "The Federation, the worlds, we left. Are not the worlds we have come back too. We knew, about the war with the shape shifting leaders of the Dominion. But until this week, we did not know how many had been taken from us. As Alfred Lord Tennyson wrote. 'Come, my friends, tis not too late to seek a newer world'" She smiled, trying to pre-empt the applause that rang around her.

"My final order to you, as your Captain. Is that you need to find yourselves that newer world. And make it your home." She smiled and thought back on the order she hoped she'd never have to give again "Set a course; for home".


End file.
